


Alex (Jr.) and Me

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Actual Squad Mother Eliza, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, He bought a damn parrot, John is a defensive father, M/M, Pet, Poor Alex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John gets home from work, there are things he expects to see.<br/>His boyfriend, standing in the middle of the living room, manhandling a parrot, is not one of these things.</p><p>A.K.A. The one where John is the Pet Daddy™ and Alex makes a big deal about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex (Jr.) and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one I've written so far. It's nothing of consequence, just something to follow up the cake fic with.

When John gets home from work, there are things he can usually expect to see. Alex, hunched over his laptop, typing like tomorrow won't arrive. A messy kitchen. Hell, it's not uncommon to walk in on the "Hamilsquad" (Alexander's words, not his) watching crappy teen movies. None of these things surprise him anymore. This is an exception.  
Today, he walks in to find Alex sitting in the middle of the room, gently cooing to the large parrot on his arm. John has to do a double take on that one. His boyfriend is sitting crosslegged on the floor, in the company of the large African Grey on his arm. Alex is making soft noises at the bird, who looks rather uncomfortable. John finally leaves the doorway and slowly moves toward the strange scene.  
"I didn't realize we had an addition to the family," he finally says, and Alex's head snaps up to gaze at him. Alex smiles and pulls himself to his feet, bringing the parrot with him. He extends his arm so John can see. He extends his own hand towards the parrot, who cocks it head inquisitively.  
"Isn't he gorgeous? I've named him Alex Jr.!" Alex chirps brightly, stroking Alex Jr's feathers. The parrot chooses to hop onto John's outstretched hand, and continuing up his arm. John chuckled, petting the bird.  
"So, tell me," he begins. "Is he named after you, or the original Alex the Parrot?" Human Alex looks offended.  
"There's another one?" he asks, his tone scandalized.  
John laughs as Alex Jr. settles on his shoulder. "Yeah, but really, who's counting?"

Alex rolls his eyes. "I'm trying o get him to imprint on me- you know, to make me that 'special someone', if you will," Alex explains. "But he doesn't seem to like me all that much. You certainly don't have the same problem." He nods at the way that Jr. has snuggled up to the nape of John's neck. John smiles and pets him.

"Where'd you get him?" John asks, quirking an eyebrow at Hamilton. "Huh? Oh, the pet shop down the street is closing down. They're practically giving their animals away!" Alex pulled out a receipt. "Sixty dollars! And for a parrot, John! How could I not get him?"  
John just sighs and rolls his eyes.

A week later, the two of them are snuggled on the couch watching _Clueless_. Alex is nestled comfortably against John, pushing his head against his boyfriend's chest. The scent of John's cologne and aftershave washes over him, and he sighs. A sharp peck to his head pushes him out of his reverie. Alex sits bolt upright.  
"He pecked me!" he exclaims, rubbing at his head. John marvels at him.  
"What? Junior?" John asks, surprised. He strokes the parrot that's perched on his shoulder. "Are you sure, Alex?"  
"Well, unless it was _you_ , yeah!" Alex snaps.  
"Yikes! Sorry, babe," John cries defensively, cradling Alex Jr to his chest.  
Alex grumbles, "It's fine, I guess." He snuggles back into John's chest.

It's later that week when Alex shows up at Eliza's apartment. She opens the door and he storms in, shoving two saran wrapped cakes into her arms and collapsing on the sofa. Eliza sighs, not expecting any less of him at this point.  
"What's wrong, Alexander?" she asks, gracefully folding into her own armchair. Alexander looks like he's about to burst at the seams. She knows Alexander well enough to know that he's fuming.  
"I got a parrot!" Alex exclaims, as if that's all there is to it.  
"And?"  
"And?" Alex repeats, his temper heating up. "And it likes John more than it likes me! And that's not all, Eliza! The little shit keeps pulling dick moves on me!"  
Eliza smirks and leans back, amused. "Such as what, if I may ask?"  
"Well, the other night we were watching a movie, and Alex Jr-" Eliza giggles at this. Alex continues, indignant. "Lay off! Anyway, Alex Jr started pecking at me, and John defended him! As if he needed defense! Oh, and just the other day, the tiny dick shit all over my pillow, I swear to god! Plus, he keeps using his tiny claws on me! And all the while, John's saying, 'He's just a bird!' Eliza, it straight up sucks!" He finishes his short rant and leans back into the seat with a pout. Eliza smiles and leans towards him.  
"Alex, hon, here's the deal. John might like this bird, but," she grabbed and squeezed his hand. "He loves you. Right?" Alex nods quietly, and Eliza continues. "So, just ask him to discipline the parrot. At least have him buy a cage. It's really that simple, right?"  
Alex nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks 'Liza." Eliza smiles and leads him to the door. He lingers just long enough to hear Maria ask from the kitchen,  
"Babe, why the fuck do we have so much cake?"


End file.
